cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Besaid House of Representatives
|leader1_type = Speaker |leader1 = Andrew Smith |party1 = BCP |election1 = December 2, 2009 |leader2_type = Deputy Speaker |leader2 = Laura Stolmen |election2 = December 2, 2009 |party2 = BLCP |leader3_type = Coalition Leader |leader3 = Martin Lozelra |election3 = December 2, 2009 |party3 = BCP |leader4_type = Opposition Leader |leader4 = Rachel Tambiena |election4 = December 2, 2009 |party4 = BRP |members = 2987 |political_groups1 = |last_election1 = October 17, 2009 |meeting_place = National Capitol, Besaid, Oyen, Grand Besaid |coa_pic = Bghorsymbol.png |coa_res = 150px |session_room = GrandBesaidianHouseofReps.png |structure1 = GrandBesaidianHouseofRepsStructure.png |structure1_res = 250px |website = www.houseofrepresentatives.gbe.gov }} The Grand Besaid House of Representatives, also known as the House of Representatives of Grand Besaid or simply as the House of Representatives, is the of the National Assembly of Grand Besaid, though its power is nearly equal to that of the , the Council of Delegates. It is responsible for the creation and abolition of laws and for approving most major federal appointments. Membership The House of Representatives currently has 2987 seats. Each seat in the House of Representatives represents an whose population is near equal to all other electoral districts, being mandated by the constitution to be within one percent of any other electoral district. :"Part I: The House of Representatives shall be comprised of members who are elected every second year by the people of the several states; each state shall receive representatives proportionate to its population, though every state shall receive at least one representative. :Part II: Each state must divide itself into electoral districts equal to the number of representatives they received using an impartial commission created in a manner prescribed by law. Every electoral district shall be near equal in population, being, at most, one percent different in population from any other electoral district in all of Grand Besaid. Each electoral district shall elect one representative." :- Constitution of Grand Besaid Legislative Procedure Any Member of the House of Representatives can propose a resolution or motion, after doing so it will either be refered to a committee or be voted on by the entire chamber, depending upon the will of the other members. If the motion passes by a majority vote, then it will be sent to the Council of Delegates who must also pass it by a majority vote. Once passed by both houses, the President will then have the opprotunity to veto it or submit it to a popular . The National Assembly can override vetoes of the President by a two-thirds vote in both houses; however, the National Assembly can not overturn the results of a popular referendum. Parties The Besaidian Christian Party currently holds the most seats in the House of Representatives with 1234, although the party does not hold a majority of the seats. However, the Besaidian Christian Party and the Besaidian Liberal Christian Party have formed a within the House of Representatives known as the "Democratic Christian Coalition" that has a total of 1596 seats. The Democratic Christian Coalition commonly seeks input from the Democratic Party on fiscal issues and the Constitution Party on social issues. This is partly due to the fact that the coalition usually needs the assistance of one of the parties to obtain enough votes for the passage of legislation in the Council of Delegates. The Besaidian Republican Party is currently the Official Opposition in the House of Representatives. History The First House of Representatives was created during the First Republic of Grand Besaid, and it consisted of a mere 463 members. It was one of the three legislative houses during the First Republic, with the other two being the House of Censors and the Council of Elders. The Second Republic saw the revitalization of the House of Representatives as the lower house of the National Assembly. It was expanded from 463 to 2987 members and given more powers than it possessed in the First Republic. In both the former first and current second republics, members of the House of Representatives served two-year terms. Representation The electoral districts of the House of Representatives are some of the most equal in the world percentage wise. They are also some of the most fair in the entire world, with district boundaries being created by a panel of twenty-nine federal judges selected by lot; such districts must also be approved by a two-thirds vote of both houses of the National Assembly. This can also be seen in the fact that the elections for members of the House of Representatives are some of the most competitive elections in the world for houses chosen using . The electoral districts of the House of Representatives are re-districted after every national census. Links * Grand Besaid Council of Delegates * National Assembly of Grand Besaid * Legislature of Grand Besaid * Second Republic of Grand Besaid * Constitution of Grand Besaid * Grand Besaid * Grand Besaid Portal Category:Grand Besaid Category:Politics of Grand Besaid Category:National legislatures